


Day Dream

by saidno1ever



Series: Perri Dice [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic, Other, Shizuo is a mama's boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo is excited about being off from school for a week and getting time to hang out with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dream

Shizuo was immensely relieved to be home after being at school for what felt like forever. Spring Break hadn't come soon enough. He heaved his heavy bookbag onto his bed then spun and jogged back downstairs. His mother was still in the kitchen cooking something delicious smelling for dinner. Kasuka was at the kitchen table, already getting started on his homework that his honor's teachers must have assigned. 

"Hey Shizuo? Could you grab me some aluminum from the pantry?" Mrs. Heiwajima asked, not looking up from where she was seasoning what looked like meatloaf. 

"Yeah." Shizuo replied casually, striding to the pantry and grabbing the whole box, "Here you are." 

"Thank you." 

"Mmm hm." 

"So get in any trouble today?" Mrs. Heiwajima asked innocently. 

Shizuo leaned against the counter and hummed while he thought. He was briefly distracted when he noticed how short his mom was in comparison, "Not today, I don't think. Everyone was too tired to pick any fights." 

A small smile graced the woman's face, "Well that's good." 

A second or two ticked by before she asked, "How's Izaya?" 

Kasuka stopped writing to listen. 

"Uh, he's fine. I think. I asked him if he wanted to hang out this week." 

"And what'd he say?" 

Shizuo shrugged, "He didn't give me a straight answer. But that's no surprise." 

Mrs. Heiwajima chuckled, "Well it was nice of you to ask, and if Izaya decides he would like to come over, he's welcome any time." 

"Thanks Mom. So what's for dinner?" 

"I thought I'd make something different, so we're having Spaghetti casserole." 

"That sounds good." Shizuo smiled. 

"Kasuka said so too." 

Kasuka glanced up at the mention of his name then went back to answering questions. 

"Homework? Over Spring Break?" Shizuo asked strolling over to the table. He pulled out a chair, took a seat then examined one of the scattered papers, "You're doing science fair?" 

"Yes." 

"Looks like a lot of work." 

Kasuka spun his pencil and sighed gently, "It is, but the top five winners get to go to Universal Studios and the first place winner gets five hundred dollars." 

"Whoa. You're so smart, that money is yours' guranteed." Shizuo grinned putting the paper down. 

"My little Kasuka is going to be a scientist." 

Kasuka said nothing, simply returning to his homework. 

Finally Mrs. Heiwajima put the casserole in the oven and turned to her oldest son, "Shizuo, would you like to play Chess with me?" 

Shizuo grinned, "Only if you don't get mad when I beat you." 

The two exited the kitchen laughing and attempting to remember the last time they had gotten a chance to play Chess.


End file.
